


Christmas Evil

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Sandy Claws needs our help! Written for the prompt: Nightmare Before Christmas





	

“Frog’s breath? My favorite.” Dr. Blaan snatched the spoon from Kurt’s hand and started shoveling the thick stew into his mouth, barely pausing to chew and swallow. Kurt stood at his side, watching and waiting as he’d been trained to do. They never shared a meal; Dr Blaan said that he couldn’t stand to look at Kurt’s patchwork body for that long..

Ten minutes later, to the second, Dr. Blaan was asleep and drooling on the blueprints for his latest invention.

“Works every time,” Kurt murmured in an undertone as he cleared the dishes and gathered up the bottles he’d prepared. He tried not to resort to drugging the doctor too often, but there were times that Kurt had to get out of the dismal laboratory. Dr. Blaan was his creator, but he treated Kurt like many of his other inventions - interesting only until something else caught his attention, or until he needed Kurt to cook or clean or listen to him talk.

“If only there was somewhere else I could go.” Saying the words made Kurt feel ungrateful. He wasn’t, but there were days when he ached to do, and to be, so much more than Dr Blaan’s servant.

The escape route was familiar and Kurt followed it at a brisk pace, the bottles of herbs and spices in his basket clinking softly as he moved. The sleeping potion would last at least six hours, but Kurt didn’t want to waste a moment of his temporary freedom.

Adam Skellington lived in the largest house in town, as was fitting for their king. He’d inherited the position from his older brother, Jack when Jack married Sally two years ago. Despite a few complaints from the mayor, it had been a surprisingly easy transition.

“Kurt!” Adam opened the door before Kurt could ring the bell. “Just the person I’ve been waiting for.” He took the basket and held Kurt’s hand as they ascended to the kitchen where a half-dozen eager hobgoblins were stirring, mixing and rolling out cookie dough.

“Kurt’s here,” Adam announced, setting the basket down and finally gathering Kurt in an embrace. 

Kurt was still a little wary of Adam’s affection, sure that Adam would tire of him the way Dr Blaan did. For now he rested his head against Adam’s solid chest and inhaled, letting the scent of pumpkins, cookies and Adam fill his senses.

“I missed you.” Adam spoke softly enough that only Kurt could hear him. The softness of the confession was what made Kurt feel like he could believe it. He wrapped his arms around Adam and closed his eyes.

“Adam! Adam!” Three witches flew their brooms through the large open window and nearly took out the vampire taking a tray of cookies from the oven. “Emergency!”

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, releasing Kurt but remaining at his side. Most of the emergencies in Halloweentown involved damaged spiderwebs or rancid pumpkins.

“There’s a message from Sandy Claws!” The nearest witch handed over a snow white envelope with a candy cane striped border.

“This is terrible,” Adam announced after reading the short message. “Christmas eve is tomorrow and someone has stolen all the cookies in Christmastown and replaced them with decorated eggs.” Before anyone could ask he added, “The eggs aren’t even rotten. They’re musical.”

Murmurs of distress and disgust filled the kitchen.

“We could help them bake replacement cookies,” Kurt suggested. He leaned over and took one of the bottles from his basket. “I made this for you,” he told Adam shyly, “but they need it more, Besides,” he added in a low voice, “I can always make more.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” Adam pressed his lips to Kurt’s forehead for a moment before taking the bottle and opening it. “Pumpkin spice flavoring? That’s perfect for Christmas.” Adam held the bottle up to show the others. “I’ll write a note to Sandy Claws to let him know we’re sending help. Witches, will you deliver it while we start baking?”

The group cheered and set to work with renewed energy. It didn’t make them more productive, in fact it slowed things down considerably, but they all had good intentions, so Adam just rolled up his sleeves and joined them.

+++++

“That’s the last of them,” Adam said, handing the last carefully wrapped bundle of cookies to Kurt to place in a box. The lid went on and Kurt secured it with a black bow.

“Ready?” Adam asked the group who had put so much time and effort into baking. Nearly every kitchen in town had been called into service. Supplies of flour, sugar, butter and orange and black icing had been depleted but looking around the town square at the piles upon piles of boxes of cookies, Adam had never felt prouder of his citizens.

“Let’s get loaded up. Sandy Claws is waiting.” Carts, wagons, wheelbarrows and even four-legged creatures had been called into service to transport the cookies. It was even more chaotic than the kitchen had been, but there was already a steady stream of traffic was headed for the door. 

Only Adam himself and those not born in Halloween town could pass through the door. Kurt, being a construct, was one of those few who could help Adam pass the packages off to Sandy Claws’ waiting helpers.

“Stop right there!” Dr Blaan moved forward in his motorized wheelchair and grabbed Kurt’s arm. “I didn’t give you permission to leave.” He moved backwards, dragging a reluctant Kurt along.

“Dr Blaan, what do you think you’re doing?” Adam rarely lost his temper, but he was angry now. Sandy Claws was depending on them and this man who hadn’t helped one bit in their baking efforts was not going to take away one of the people who had worked the hardest. “Kurt is needed at the door.”

“Kurt is my property. Pumpkin King or not, you have no right to take what belongs to me.”

“Stop it!” Kurt shouted, pulling hard at a seam on his upper arm. He pulled back leaving his lower arm and hand in Dr. Blaan’s grip.

“I’ve had enough of you.” Dr. Blaan shouted. “Come back with me now, or don’t come back at all.”

Kurt gasped, staggering under the shock of Blaine’s words. The square fell silent, everyone watching. Slowly, painfully Kurt took a step towards Dr. Blaan.

“Kurt,” Adam said, but Kurt held up a hand to stop him. Instead, he took another step, and another until he was at Dr. Blaan’s side. Without a word he reached out with his remaining hand and took the detached hand back.

“You’ll regret this.” Dr. Blaan glared at Kurt. “Don’t come begging my forgiveness. You won’t get it,” Dr. Blaan turned to go, then hesitated, looking back at Kurt one more time and snapping his fingers. Kurt didn’t move.

“Goodbye, Dr. Blaan,” Kurt said brokenly. Blaan rolled forward, furious and muttering. 

"Kurt’s coming with me.” Adam stepped forward and put his arm around Kurt. “You may not appreciate him, but I do, A lot of us do.”

“You’ll regret this!” Blaan shouted over the sound of the crowd shouting their support for Kurt. Kurt didn’t look up, he was concentrating on sewing his arm back on, and he didn’t want them to see his tears..

“Adam! Adam!” Lock, Shock and Barrel rode up in their bathtub. “Look what we found.” The lifted up a basket of decorated eggs. “We heard Oogie Boogie talking to Dr. Blaan. He’s the one that hired Oogie to steal all the Christmas cookies and replace them with eggs. They’ve got the Easter Bunny locked up. The doctor’s wants to experiment on him.”

“Why?” Adam asked, getting shrugs from the young trio. Eyes glowing with fire, Adam advanced on the doctor. “Why did you want to experiment on the Easter Bunny?”

“They’re lying!” Dr. Blaan shouted, waving at the trio in the tub. “You know what they’re like!”

“Adam,” Kurt had to call loudly to be heard over the crowd. He hurried over to Adam holding one of the eggs he’d gotten from Shock. “Look.” He pressed the egg into Adam’s hand. “Open it.”

Adam pressed his thumbnail against the crack in the eggshell and lifted it a little, immediately pressing his thumb against it to stop the horrid sound.

“What was that?” Adam cried, appalled.

“Singing,” Kurt said flatly. “Dr. Blaan made another construct like me and called her Raashell. They sing together all the time and Dr. Blaan records them. He thinks all holiday gifts should be replaced with their recordings.”

“That’s right!” Blaan shouted, lifting himself up slightly in his chair. “My voice is a gift. The greatest gift. You should be thanking me. I should be your Pumpkin King!” Overcome, Dr. Blaan tried to stand, but his legs weren’t strong enough to support his oversized head and he toppled to the ground.

“Doctor!” A patchwork woman ran to Dr. Blaan’s side. She helped him back into his chair. “Shame on you,” she snarled at the group but her eyes were on Kurt. “You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve us!”

With an indignant huff she turned Dr Blaan’s chair and pushed him back to his house.

“What happens now?” Kurt asked Adam.

“Lock, Stock, Barrel,” Adam asked urgently, “Do you know where he hid the stolen cookies?”

“Oogie has them,” Lock said while the others nodded in agreement.

“They’re probably eaten by now, or at least infested,” Adam motioned for the group to get moving, “We’d better get these cookies to Sandy Claws.” He turned to the trio in the tub. “Go free the Easter Bunny and meet us at the door.”

+++++

Much later, Kurt and Adam were finally alone in Adam’s house. They’d received a crate of peppermint candy canes as a thank you and now they were tasting them.

“I’m beginning to understand the appeal,” Kurt said as he sat on the sofa next to Adam cautiously licking the end of a candy cane.

“They do have some potential,” Adam agreed. “The shape and the flavor. Red and black perhaps?” He leaned back so his arm was pressed against Kurt’s.

“I think Dr Blaan’s eggs have potential too,” Kurt said slowly, his gaze distant. “The singing wouldn’t need much adjustment to become screams.”

“You’re right. Change some of the colors and they’d be perfect.” Adam leaned over and whispered conspiratorially in Kurt’s ear. “I don’t think the Easter Bunny would be pleased. Consider what happened, we’d better not make him mad.”

“Good point,” Kurt agreed. He concentrated on his candy cane for a moment, but his good mood faded. “Adam… I know you said I could stay here for a while…”

“Not just a while, Kurt.” Adam set his candy down and turned to face Kurt, his eyes glowing warmly. “I don’t want you to think this is your only option. There are others who would be glad to share a home with you. Or we could build a small house.”

“I couldn’t do that,” Kurt insisted although he wasn’t as frightened of the thought of living alone as he’d once been. “If you’d sure it’s not a bother for me to stay here?”

“It’s not,” Adam insisted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scissors. Working quickly he cut a heart shape out of his suit jacket.

“What are you doing?” Kurt protested, reaching out to stop him. Instead, Adam caught his hands and placed the fabric in it. 

“Wear it for me?” Adam asked. his eyes softly glowing.

“Only if I may offer you a patch in return,” Kurt said, his mood as bright as his eyes.

“I’d be honored,” Adam promised, watching as Kurt cut a matching patch from his own shirt and pressed it over the hole in Adam’s jacket. With needle and thread Kurt carefully sewed the patch into place.

“My turn,” Adam insisted once Kurt was finished. He leaned in close, taking the greatest care with Kurt’s heart.

 

::end::


End file.
